lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea'
'Witch and Star Sea' is the third act in the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Momo and Bobo explore Cicia, the largest city of Lilith Kingdom, known for housing many artistic venues. They get ready to attend a performance where one of their new friends, the actress and model Sofia, will wear the famous and powerful gown known as the Star Sea. However, trouble is brewing on the horizon... Stages V1: 3-1 Bookish Girl Timi (2) * Possible Drop: Green T-shirt, Emerald Fairy (Maiden), Night of Shanghai (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: English style school uniform * Style Notes: Simple, Mature, Pure, Cool, Elegance, Britain Bobo offers to show Nikki around Cicia, and they decide to find other people to compete with so that Nikki can take on Sofia's challenge to "beat the Star Sea". They run across Timi, who is in Cicia to spend more time with her senior. V1: 3-2 Lead Singer: Kaja (2) * Possible Drop: Rainy Day, Bonetooth Necklace (Maiden), Higanbana (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Lively * Key Words: Punk clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Mature, Sexy, Lively, Cool, Rock, Unisex Neva implores Royce to come back with her, telling him that he has been traveling for too long. He is annoyed she managed to find him, but she only brushed it off by saying it was her duty to do it. Royce tries to convince her to come with him, promising she wouldn't get in trouble if she traveled with him, and finally managed to convince her by promising he'd consider returning after the Designer's Tea Party. Meanwhile, Bobo and Nikki run into Kaja again, who is at the Cicia Design School to recruit members for the band, though she isn't having much luck. V1: 3-3 Prime Minister's Secretary * Possible Drop: Knit Vest-Blue, Bowknot Hairpin-Red (Maiden), Maple (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: distinguished formal wear * Style Notes: Pure, Warm, Elegance, Mature, Simple At Cicia's design gallery, Nikki and her friends admire the art and designs displayed. They consider going to the Designer's Tea Party as well after they are done in Cicia. They then notice Yvette, who accidentally reveals that she's Nidhogg's secretary and a government employee of Lilith. After they have a styling battle, Nidhogg finds Yvette and reprimands her for taking so long to bring him a report. When she tells him she got in a styling battle, he asks if she at least won, which she has no answer to. Nidhogg told her that she needed to be powerful or else she would be eliminated before taking her to a conference. V1: 3-4 Manga Artist Annabel (1) * Possible Drop: Tank Top-Black, Cloud Walk (Maiden), Pink Wings (Princess) * Style: Seek Mori Girl Clothes * Key Words: Fresh and natural mori girl * Style Notes: Cute, Cool, Simple, Pure, Elegance, Dryad V1: 3-5 Sport Girl Aron (3) * Possible Drop: Classic Jeans, Silent Years (Maiden), Miss Jellyfish (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Track Suit * Style Notes: Pure, Cute, Simple, Cool, Lively V1: 3-6 Toto, Girl In Love (3) * Possible Drop: Picnic Cloth, Luxury Bathrobe (Maiden), Fairy Tale, Sacred Doctor-Shirt (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cute * Key Words: Wear a towel or bathrobe * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Shower V1: 3-7 Lisa is sick?! * Possible Drop: Ordinary Canvas Shoes, Round & Fluffy-Red (Maiden), Red Vest (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Cute * Key Words: elegant and fancy style * Style Notes: Cute, Gorgeous, Cool, Elegance, Pure V1: 3-8 The Phantom Thief * Possible Drop: Transfer Student-Brown, Champagne (Maiden), Warm Dance (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: running gear * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 3-9 The one stole Star Sea is? * Possible Drop: Teacher's Wardrobe-Blue, Candy Heart-Necklace (Maiden), Western Maiden (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Thief attire * Style Notes: Mature, Sexy, Elegance, Simple, Cool, Swordsman V1: 3-10 Manga Artist Annabel (2) * Possible Drop: Short Skirt-Black, Leno Red Satin (Maiden), Warm Robe (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: needs to play cute sometimes as well * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Pet V1: 3-11 Star Sea * Possible Drop: Scientist, The Mark (Maiden), Wild (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: beat the 'Star Sea' * Style Notes: Mature, Elegance, Gorgeous, Sexy, Cool, European V1: 3-12 To Wintermount * Possible Drop: Elegant Nobleman, Ordinary Two-piece (Maiden), School Maid (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: warm evening walking attire * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm V1: 3-S1 Who is like Sissi?! * Possible Drop: Fringed Earrings-Pink (Maiden), Denim Cap (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Court dresses with such edgy and embelished designs * Style Notes: Elegance, Warm, Pure, Gorgeous, Mature, European V1: 3-S2 Wedding Dress Design * Possible Drop: Leaf Raincoat (Maiden), Maid-Neckwear (Princess) * Style: Seek Wedding Dress * Key Words: wedding dresses * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Wedding Target Suits Nikki wants to prepare a special gift for Kaja's birthday. She plans to collect a set of performance suits of Kaja's idol, the most popular rock singer in the Apple Federation! Rock Singer: Whole chapter Trivia When you enter the chapter for the first time, a cutscene plays between Nikki, Momo, and Bobo in which they fawn over a sign for 'Candy Witch and Star Sea' outside the theater. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Category:Volume 1